To Say a Small Thank You
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: [AU][ONESHOT]While shopping for Christmas presents, Rinoa meets up with someone she didn't expect. But will a simple box of chocolates help these two see eye to eye? R&R please! Squinoa!


To Say a Small Thank You

Hey there everyone! This is your favorite author Sammy with a new Final Fantasy VIII one shot for you all!

Readers: You're not our "favorite" author…

Oh be quiet! Who asked _your _opinion anyway?

Readers: Then why do you always ask us to review?

Anyway…umm…before we go farther into THAT discussion, I believe that I owe you all a one-shot! So here it is! My first AU one shot for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually doing Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve, Rinny!" Selphie Tilmitt sighed as she and her two best friends, Rinoa Heartilly and Quistis Trepe, walked through the city mall that day, Christmas Eve. Rinoa was still purchasing a few more presents, and she had asked Selphie and Quistis to come alone. Despite the hectic lines and clamoring people, the two girls had agreed to accompany Rinoa on her shopping trip.

"This sweater's really cute," Rinoa observed, picking up a pink sweatshirt. "Do you think Mom would like it?"

"It seems perfect," replied Quistis, eager to please Rinoa so they could get out of the store as quickly as possible. She found that if she agreed with everything Rinoa picked up, she would hurry the shopping process. "You should definitely buy it for her."

"I'm not sure," Rinoa sighed, putting the sweater back. Quistis contained her sigh of disappointment and the three continued to walk through the store. "How about these earrings?"

"Those are great too," Quistis nodded, smiling. "You should buy those."

"I don't know. Blue really isn't her color," Rinoa sighed, walking along, disappointing Quistis once again.

"Rinny, we've been through this _entire_ store," Selphie sighed, shaking her head. "It's almost five o' clock! I have to go in an hour!"

"Where are you going, Selphie?" Rinoa asked her friend as she browsed through a rack of shirts.

Selphie blushed, but gratefully told of her schedule. "Irvy invited me over to his house for Christmas Eve dinner! I'm going to meet his parents!"

"That's serious!" Rinoa gasped, poking her head out from behind a display of large leather handbags. "You two have been dating for almost a year though, so I guess it's predictable."

Irvine or "Irvy" are Selphie referred to him, was Selphie's boyfriend. Last Christmas, he had asked Selphie out to a movie, and they hit it off immediately. The two were now practically joined at the hip, even if Irvine was a huge flirt.

"I know!" Selphie squealed. "I'm so nervous! I'm wearing my best dress to dinner! Do you think it'll be too fancy?"

"The dress isn't what's going to impress them," Quistis smiled. "It's what you bring to dinner."

"Bring?" Selphie asked, her eyes wide.

"You're not bringing any food to dinner?" Quistis asked. She sighed. "Selphie, Selphie. It's the girl's job to cook a meal so that the parents know she can take care of their son once they're married."

"We're still in High School!" Selphie said, embarrassed and turning red. "And Irvine cooks better then I do! He can cook for me when we're married!"

"Oho!" Rinoa laughed. "So now you're saying you're going to get married?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Selphie said, becoming very embarrassed. "Not that I don't want to marry Irvy! Wait, I didn't mean that! I mean, yes I did, but--!"

"Selphie, I'm going to stop you right there," Quistis gave her usual mature laugh. "Anyway, Rinoa, Selphie is right. We have plans, so we should hurry up."

"You have plans too Quisty?" Selphie asked Quistis, eager to get off the embarrassing subject of her and Irvine. "With who?"

A pink blush decorated Quistis' face and she sighed. "Seifer. He's taking me to see the Christmas parade on Hamade street."

"How romantic!" Selphie cooed. "I can just see it now! You and Seifer all bundled up in scarves and coats. Then, slowly, he takes you into his arms and you start kissing right there in front of everyone!"

"Selphie!" Quistis snapped, scolding the energetic girl. "Seifer would never do something like that." Quistis and Seifer had started dating about seven months ago. The two of them used to fight all the time, Seifer getting angry at Quistis for being a "busy-body" and Quistis growing testy with Seifer for being a "hot headed macho man". But Seifer surprised everyone the day that he came to class with a dozen roses and gave them to Quistis, blowing her over.

"But just wait until you're alone," Rinoa giggled and winked at Selphie, who winked back.

"You two are horrible," Quistis sighed, flipping her bangs behind her shoulders. "Now, Rinoa, finish shopping before I get testy!"

"I'm going to buy this for Mom," Rinoa said, revealing a red dress just about her mother's size. "What do you think?"

"It's so beautiful Rinoa!" Selphie smiled. "You should definitely buy it!"

"All right," Rinoa smiled. "Let's go and check out."

* * *

"So now that you've gotten that dress for your mom," Selphie said as the three girls continued to wander through the mall, Rinoa having one more package under her arm, "who's left on your list?"

"Oh, just my cousin," Rinoa said, looking at her list of Christmas presents. "But I'm not really sure what to buy her."

"Let's go into a gift shop," Selphie suggested, pointing to a store titled "Gifts for All Occassions". "They're having a sale anyway. You can get her something nice and cheap here."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Quistis shrugged, turning to Rinoa. "What do you think, Rinoa?"

"Yeah, let's go in," Rinoa smiled at her two friends and walked into the store.

* * *

"Man, they've got so much stuff in here," Rinoa sighed, looking over all the gifts. "I'll never pick something out."

"Maybe I should get these for Irvine…" Selphie remarked, pulling out a pair of leather gloves. "He says his old ones are kind of dying."

"Didn't you _already_ buy him a present?" Quistis asked.

"I kind of already bought him two…" Selphie laughed and Quistis looked at her, her eyes narrowed. "Sorry! It's just I can't help it! I look around the mall and the stuff just says "Irvy would want this…Irvy would want this…"! I can't resist!"

"Seifer and I have decided that we're not going to buy presents for each other," Quistis said, a proud look of satisfaction on her face.

"Then why are you eyeing that ring?" Selphie asked suspiciously as Quistis studied a man's ring colored gold.

"N-no reason!" Quistis muttered, standing up abruptly. "I might get it for my father." Quistis snatched the ring up and put it in her store bag. "In fact, I think I will get it for my uncle."

"I thought you said you were going to get it for your dad?"

"Huh? Oh," Quistis blushed. "That's what I meant. I meant to say I was getting it for my cousin."

"Oh, Quisty," Selphie shook her head, smiling widely. "You're so horrible at this."

"What do you think about these bracelets?" Rinoa asked, showing her friends two bracelets. "Do you think she'll like them?"

"How should we know?" Selphie asked, laughing. "We don't know your cousin."

"I don't know. She doesn't like jewelry much…" Rinoa sighed, putting them back.

"Hey Rinny, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Selphie asked Rinoa, and she blushed. It was true. Rinoa didn't have a boyfriend, even though she was pretty popular around school, especially with the guys.

It was probably because Rinoa was picky. She only wanted certain types of guys, and none of the guys that asked her out on dates interested her.

She also probably didn't have a boyfriend because she didn't act very sexy or friendly around any guys. She didn't want attention from them, and she made sure to convey as easily as possible that she wasn't interested.

Also, it was probably because she was very boisterous about her opinions and views. In debate class, she would always get into a shouting match with anyone who disagreed with her. She was not one to be trifled with, and she made sure that that was conveyed.

"So why don't you?" Selphie asked. Rinoa shrugged.

"I don't know."

And…it was probably because Rinoa liked another guy.

"Hey Rinoa, I have to go soon," Selphie said, glancing at her watch. "Pick something out so we can get in line already!"

"Well, when worst comes to worst," Rinoa joked, pulling out a box of chocolates. "Rely on sweets and food!"

"That's the spirit!" Selphie laughed, pulling her friend up to the large line of people. Three cashiers were busy ringing up the customers, and the line was moving relatively well. "See, we'll be up there in no time." Selphie led off the group, her gloves in hand; Quistis followed her, the ring box in her hand; Rinoa came up at the rear, the box of chocolates in her hand.

"I can help the next customer," a pretty blonde cashier called and Selphie quickly ran up to her with the gloves in hand.

"Ma'am, I can help you here," said the other cashier to Quistis. Quistis smiled at him and walked up, the ring in hand.

Rinoa waited back in the line, thinking about what Selphie had said. Rinoa liked another guy, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't interested in her at all. He was taciturn and quiet, and he never talked to Rinoa. Often, he could find him glaring at the back of her head whenever she tried to spark up a conversation with him, only to fail.

There was no way that her dream guy was ever going to ask her out, so she had decided that she should just swallow her pride and move on. But it was tougher then she thought. She often found herself glancing at the guy, looking for him a mass of people, or seeing where he was sitting at school assemblies.

Rinoa was glad that for at least one day, today, she could push the guy out of her mind and just shop for her friends and family. Today, she promised herself that the boy wouldn't even cross her mind.

"Next customer."

Rinoa was jolted out of her thoughts as she quickly went up to the cashier and put the box of chocolates in front of him.

"Will this be all for you?"

"Oh, yes--" Rinoa started and looked up. She stopped abruptly and her mouth was agape as she none other then Squall Leonhart looking at her with an odd expression. "S-Sqaull?"

"Oh…Rinoa. Hey," he said, ringing up the box of chocolates. He looked at them, then at her. "Christmas sweet binge?"

"N-No!" Rinoa frowned, blushing red. "They're for my cousin!"

"Sorry. None of my business," Squall muttered. "That's eight dollars and forty-six cents."

"Oh! Okay," Rinoa went into her purse and pulled out the money. She put it in front of Squall and Squall gave her the change. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you at school after break," Squall muttered. "Next customer."

Rinoa didn't move. "Umm…I didn't know you worked here!" The next customer came up, giving Rinoa an odd look. Rinoa smiled apologetically and then went to the side of the counter and Squall rang up the items the customer had given him.

"Yeah. I need some cash, so I got a job," he said.

"That's impressive! I've never had a job!" Rinoa smiled.

"No surprise there…"

Rinoa growled, her face growing red. "Hey! You don't have to be so rude! My God!"

"Sorry," said Squall, but Rinoa knew that he didn't really mean it.

"And don't just say 'sorry' to get me to drop it!" Rinoa snapped. "You're not sorry at all!"

"Sorry," Squall shrugged. "Next customer."

"Aren't you spending Christmas Eve with your family?" Rinoa asked.

"I get off at seven."

"Oh."

"Next customer."

"Well…I guess I should get going," Rinoa murmured.

"See ya."

Rinoa frowned at Squall. He was always like this. So reserved and stoic. It was like he didn't want to let anyone in. But…it seemed to Rinoa that he was even more reserved around her. She probably annoyed him. "Here!"

Squall looked down to see Rinoa holding out the newly bought box of chocolates to him. "Merry Christmas!"

Squall looked at the box of chocolates, then returned to the cash register. "Isn't that for your cousin?"

"I'll just give her an old book or something," Rinoa told him, pushing the chocolates forward. "They're a gift. Take them."

"I don't do 'gifts'."

"Well, I do," Rinoa frowned. "So take them, and be grateful!"

Squall sighed and took the box of chocolates, slipping them into his pocket. "I hope you're not expecting something in return."

"O-of course not!" Rinoa frowned, blushing. "I was just going. Have a nice day." With that, Rinoa turned on her heel and walked back to Selphie and Quistis, Squall watching her go.

"Hey, is that Squall?" Selphie asked. "Rinny, where's your chocolate?"

"I changed my mind," Rinoa shrugged. "I'm going to see a movie before I go home. There's a movie theater here anyway. You two can go if you like."

"I should go," Selphie nodded. "I have to meet Irvy soon."

"Same with me," Quistis nodded. "Well, it was fun Rinoa. We'll see you later."

"Bye guys," Rinoa waved to her two friends as they walked off. She walk out of the Gift Shop, not taking another look at Squall. "Now…where's the movie theater?"

* * *

'Who says watching movies by yourself doesn't have its perks?' Rinoa thought as she sat in the movie theater, eating away all her extra spending money in the forms of popcorn, soda, and nachos. She wasn't really thinking about the movie, more of Squall.

'He didn't have to be so rude!' she thought, angry. 'Even if he totally despises me! I don't get what he's got against me!'

"_I hope you're not expecting something in return."_

Rinoa's ears flared. How could have possibly suggested that she gave presents to get other people to give her gifts? How stupid was that? Or maybe…

What if he was suggesting that Rinoa was expecting a date in return for the chocolates? Maybe he knew that she liked him…now _that_ would be embarrassing.

But if he had thought that about her, then he wasn't even worth her time! How could have thought that she would be that shallow?

The movie ended, and Rinoa abruptly jumped up from her seat to go outside. "Who needs Squall anyway?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

* * *

Rinoa walked slowly outside the mall as fresh snow began to fall. She bundled her coat closer to her and looked at the time. "7:15, huh? I bet Selphie's already at Irvine's. The parade should be starting soon too."

Rinoa sighed. "Spending Christmas Eve by yourself is really pathetic. I should go home…" she murmured. "But something's keeping me here. I wonder what."

"Hey."

Rinoa looked up as a gloved hand tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see none other then Squall, bundled up in a black coat and scarf, standing over her.

"Sq-Squall?" Rinoa asked, looking up. Squall dug into his pockets and pulled out what seemed to be… "A snowglobe?"

"Yeah. I thought it was nice, and you might like to have it," Squall muttered, putting the globe in Rinoa's hand. She shook it slightly and saw the snow flitter around the globe with the tiny ice skaters inside.

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled. "But I thought you didn't do gifts."

"I guess I do tonight," Squall shrugged, sitting down next to Rinoa. "Thanks…for the chocolate. It was nice."

"I'm glad you liked it," Rinoa smiled. Squall looked off at the movie theater.

"Did you just watch a movie all by yourself?"

"Mmhmm."

"You up for seeing another one?" Squall asked, and Rinoa's eyes widened. She smiled and nodded.

"You bet!" she smiled, pocketing the snow globe. "But may I ask the occasion?" she grinned and Squall looked off, blushing.

"It's just to say thank you," he shrugged, looking at her, holding out his hand.

"Thank you for what?" Rinoa asked, taking his hand. "The chocolates?"

"No," Squall shook his head. "Just for being there."

Rinoa blushed and smiled at Squall. "You know, Squall. You don't have to take me to the movies to say 'thank you'."

"I don't?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head and smiled warmly at him, resting her head on his arm. "You just being here is the perfect way," she looked up at him and winked, "to say a small 'thank you'."

* * *

The End! Merry Christmas! Please review! 


End file.
